The Revolution
by Domino's Effect
Summary: When an unforeseen threat harms the clans, there is only one cat that can stop them. The rouges are coming, and the villains and heroes are unclear. Still, maybe there aren't any heroes in this story? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WARRIORS SERIES


A/N: This story takes place many moons after the darkest hour, no cats in canon will be in this story.

The starry figures seemed to glide along the bright forests of Starclan. Usually it was full of loud and happy noises, but now it seemed to be full of nervousness and tension. The low whispering of a pair of cats seemed to be the only sound that broke the unnerving silence. They both looked aged and wise, their eyes held knowledge. It was a orange tabby tom, and a russian blue she.

Finally the larger tom, words became more audible. His voice was grim, and did not hold the same confidence as it usually did. "Do you believe the prophecy will come true?" The she's response was a look of shock, the prophecy's foretold in the stars were always true. The tabby glanced to his paws, studying with great interest. Flexing his claws. He took a deep breath and exhale. "Small Lake, we have been here for longer than any cat could imagine. Sense the beginning of the clans, and we've seem them prosper-"

She interrupted his next words with a fierce and loud hiss. "How could you think like that?!" Her voice was full of outrage. "It is true the clans have been around for longer than one could fathom yet..." She flitted her light blue eyes to the other across from her. "Maybe it is time for them to end?" Small Lake suggested, referring to the prophecy that had been revealed earlier.

"You can't believe that"

"Bright Sun..."

"No! I refuse to believe the truth of this prophecy." His eyes narrowed into a harsh glare, standing up he turned to the other cats. The two of them were some of the oldest cats there. Their pelts were faded and aged, remembered by legend only which kept them from fading completely. "But fine! Warn the clans of this." He agreed with an angry nod, padding away. His claws still unsheathed in frustration.

Small Lake stared after them, before walking to one of the newer leaders to join them. Staring into their eyes, and whispering the prophecy under her breath. _"Peace will shatter under the talons of fate."_ Her voice was shaky, and almost in a trance. Usually she had an idea of what would happen, but she was lost by the meaning. Swallowing with a shaky breath she spoke finally. "Tell them immediately."

The prophecy was brought to one cat in every clan, relying on the past words they had learned of. Yet still, the ever present worry was still in all of their minds. What if they were wrong about it all? No. They couldn't be.

Bright Sun stared out at his comrade. He glanced down to the clan's territories. They had done so much, and traveled oh so far. Maybe the prophecy had an underlying better meeting. Just as he was about to turn around to speak with Small Lake something happened. His mind was racked with visions at a thousand miles a second, and a headache roared in his head. He stumbled back. Seeing cats concerned glances, and cats dashing over to try and help.

\- _linebreak_ -

The old tabby looked into Small Lake's eyes, his own full of remorse and regret. "You must stop him and save the clans. I-" His voice was cut off by a small choke in his words. His body was beginning to fade, he closed his eyes. Accepting the fact that he had been forgotten. "You must save them..." He managed, losing his footing he collapsed to the ground. Everything he knew faded, and his body disappeared completely.

His legacy was there, but he himself was forgotten. Still the question remained the same in everyone's minds.

 _Who was going to try and destroy the clans?_

\- _linebreak_ -

 **A/N: I AM IN NEED OF OC'S ROUGE AND CLAN CATS, PLEASE FILL OUT THIS FORM BELOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SUBMIT YOUR OC.**

Name:  
Allegiance: [shadowclan, loner/rouge, riverclan etc...]  
Gender:  
Rank: [apprentice, warrior, elder etc...]

Appearance: [eye color, breed, and other important details!]  
Personality: [ give me a quick summary of what kind of a cat they are]


End file.
